


Do you trust me?

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, blindfold smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: the madalorian and read question if they could trust one another.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while. i'm in love with the mandalorian!  
also the reader is gender neutral, becasue i have friends: boys, girls and non binary wanting to bang him so go wild!

“Do you trust me?” Was the first sentence you had uttered as you clutched the child to your chest, fear consuming you as he held the blaster out. The child cooed reaching up placing a hand against your chin in a comforting manner. The Mandalorian didn’t say anything as he re-holstered his gun moving toward you, you held the child up to him. You could feel his stare from inside his helmet. He took the child from your hands, turning to leave. You watched him, a coo from the child stopped him, he turned to look at you. He didn’t say anything but made a “follow me.” gesture with his head. You followed him, heart pounding. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked reaching for you as you clung on to the side of the cliff, your footing had faltered and your dumbass had stumbled to the nearest edge. You gave a desperate nod as he reached for you pulling you over the cliff, you didn’t miss the way he pulled you close. The coo from the child made you two pull apart 

“Do you trust me?” You screamed as you shielded the child from the rain of the laser blast. He didn’t answer but gave a nod as he was pinned down from the fire. You moved past him, screaming a war cry shooting who you can. You threw your last life line; a grenade. Strong arms pulled you close as the beeping grew louder. You were thrown on the ground a strong body covered you as the ground shook and the sound of the explosion and screams filled the air. You swore you felt the cool metal of his helmet against the back of your neck for a brief second before he climbed off of you. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked holding his gloved hand out. You looked down at the child as he watched the two of you. You looked at the dark cave behind him, but reached out taking his hand. He led you in the dark cave, the child in your arms. As soon as you thought you couldn’t see anything the walls of the cave came alive with glowing stones from inside the walls. You couldn’t help but smile in awe as you looked around. As you turned to look at the the Mandalorian he looked away. 

“Do you trust me?” You asked softly as you held his hands in yours. He didn’t answer but the squeeze to your fingers made you smile. You looked up at him, smiling, but a part of you wanted to cry. It was going to be the last time you saw him, you knew it was. A call of your name made you look over your shoulder, the villagers that promised to watch you waved at oyu. You looked back up at mando, realizing that it was only a few days and maybe, just maybe you would see him and the child again. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked as he gently held the silk blindfold. Your heart pounding, you gave a nod. Your cheeks hot. He moved to wrap the blindfold around your eyes. You were in complete darkness now. His leather gloves moved to your shoulders, pulling your back to his chest. You gave a soft sigh as his arms wrapped around your waist. the cool metal of his helmet pressed against the top of your head. 

As his hands moved from your waist you gave a pitiful sound. You wanted his touch regardless of the gloves. You wanted him. You wanted this, from the first time he saved you. 

“mando...” you whimpered, but a kiss to the back of your neck made you jump. His lips were soft, and gentle. Excitement burst through you, arousal ripping at you. gloveless hands moved to your shoulders, slowly turning you. You felt the hands touch your face lovingly, the caress from his fingers. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m not going to stop.” a kiss to the mouth stopped whatever you were going to say. You gave a moan in his mouth as he pulled you close, his kiss becoming harder, hungrier. His hand hurried to remove your tunic; your hands moved to his chest. You felt bare skin. He whispered your name as he pulled you closer burying his face in your bare shoulder. He covered your shoulders and chest in kisses. He bit the flesh moaning into your skin. Whispering your name. You gave a gasp arching against him, rocking your arousal into his hardness. 

“mando,” you whispered kissing his bare flesh tasting his skin. Raking your nails down his back as he ground himself against your arousal. You gave a cry as he pushed you back, you bounced off the bed. He was on top of you in a second, kissing your chest working one of your nipples with his mouth. His hand roaming and gripping your skin. “please.” you gasped as he bit your nipple. 

He moved down kissing a path along your stomach, hips and stopping inches from your sex. He nuzzled you his lips ghosting you. You gave a small whimper, pushing your hips upward wanting more. His mouth felt hot as he worked you. You cried out, burying your hands in his hair, as the pleasure flooded your senses. 

He pulled away kissing you on the mouth. You felt his cock at your aching entrance. He kissed you hard, groping at your body, whispering your name. Kissing your flesh, biting you, marking you as his. You gave a small gasp as he entered you, he was shaking as he pulled you close. 

“please mando,” you whimpered moving your hips against him. “please!” he started slow. thrusting into you with delicately as if you were made of glass. You moaned in to his chest gripping his forearms, he gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before rocking harder into your body. You gasped at the sudden speed, arching against him. You chanted his name like a prayer as he gave you what you had wanted for so long. He grunted working you. 

You pressed the back of your head harder in to the bed, crying out as the hot coils of pleasure grew tighter in your lower belly. You could hear him whispering your name. His grip tight on your hips. His lips kissing whatever flesh he could reach. It was overwhelming, his sent, his kisses, his touch, his bare skin against yours. You gave a cry as your orgasm coursed through you. HIs mouth found yours as his orgasm flooded through him, his cum coating your walls. His mouth moved from your lips to your neck. 

You felt him pull from your heat, giving a small groan missing him inside you. You slowly pushed yourself to your elbows, dazed from the pleasure he had given you. The blindfold slowly fell from your face, you saw a silhouette of a man sitting across from you, you quickly slapped your hands over your eyes giving a surprised squeak. Your back hit the bed hard, bouncing you up and off the bed. You squealed as you fell to the ground. You could hear the muffled laughter of Mando. 

“are you okay?” you nodded squeezing your eyes as you groped for the blindfold. You wanted his trust, you wanted him. You knew it was his way, you knew this was the closest you were going to get, but you didn’t care. He was yours now. 

“do you trust me?” you whispered making sure the knot on the blindfold would hold. 

“of course.” you heard him say as you felt his hands on your arms helping you to your feet. You felt the soft kiss on your forehead. He pulled you in a hug, you hugged him back basking in his warmth.


End file.
